


After Her End

by okayish_essence



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Lance (Voltron) Is Not Okay, M/M, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Sad Lance (Voltron), klance will come later!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayish_essence/pseuds/okayish_essence
Summary: **SPOILERS**After Allura dies, Lance finds himself in a difficult position. But he could hardly care.**ON HIATUS**
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	After Her End

**Author's Note:**

> greetings!  
> some things to know  
> \- yes there is going to be klnace  
> \- this first chapter is really sad(yes i plan on multipe)  
> \- could belong in paper cuts, but i wanted to expand on it  
> \- any suggestions? tell me!  
> enjoy <3

Allura was… gone.

It doesn’t seem like quite the right word, but what could describe it? Vanish seemed too lighthearted, dead seemed too grim. So Lance was stuck in the middle, with gone. 

He should have known that this would happen. The war used up too much of his luck. How else did everyone make it out alive? There were only two outliers to that question. But Shiro came back. Allura would never set foot on solid ground again.

“Lance, we-” Pidge cleared her throat. “We should go.” Her honey brown eyes didn’t seem as vibrant anymore. Nothing did. Her small hand reached up to Lance’s shoulder, preparing to lead him away. Away from what? There was nothing there, not anymore. 

Nobody said anything on the way back. There were no words to say. The world had come crashing down, and nothing could be done. Well, just the opposite had happened, really. The loss of one for the loss of many. Seems like a decent trade. Seems like the ideal. 

Coran’s voice sounded over the comms. “Voltron, do you copy? Is something wrong with Allura’s lion?” Another sting of pain flowed through Lance’s chest. He hadn’t even realized that they had brought Blue back with them. How oblivious must he have been. If a Galran cruiser were to show up, he could have been blasted to bits before he could blink. 

“Coran, I’m so sorry.” That was all that was said. More should have been said. Coran deserved that, after all he had been through. “Allura is… gone. She left with Honerva.” Hunk’s voice replied. How strange is it that Hunk was able to find words in the senseless pit. Lance would have expected Keith, the leader, or even Coran to just figure it out himself. That’s just Hunk’s specialty, he guessed. Support.

The lions were placed in their hangers, and Lance got his first good look at the remaining paladins. Hunk was crying and Pidge was on the verge of tears. Keith was sitting, curled up in a corner. He shouldn’t be doing that. He was the one who seemed so strong throughout the flight home, he shouldn’t fall apart now. He  _ couldn’t _ fall apart now, Lance needed stability.

Words of confusion from the Atlas crew, sorry words from the occupants. They were all very  _ sorry _ that they couldn’t have done anything, they  _ hated _ that this happened, they were  _ here _ for anyone who needed to  _ talk _ . But Lance didn’t feel like talking. Or crying. Or anything. He just felt numb. Nobody bothered to stop him as he walked towards his room.

_ “He was dating her.” _

_ “Oh, how awful!” _

_ “It’s such a shame…” _

Lance wanted to stop the voices that followed him. He wanted to stop the whispers and the comforts and the pitiful looks. He just wanted everything to stop. 

His room was quiet. It was almost peaceful. He remembered the last time he was in here was with Allura. They had done a ‘self care’ date, trying to relieve the stresses of Paladin life. She had told him about her best friend back on Altea, named Jai, who she missed dearly. He had told her about fond memories he had at the Garrison. 

Hot tears poured down his face. They could never do that again, staying up late and talking. They could never do anything together again, because she was  _ gone _ . Lance found himself laying in his bed for some time. He refused to look at the clock, the one that had pictures of him and Allura in it. He refused to close his eyes, hoping that this was all just a bad dream.

He couldn’t sleep. That much was clear. After mulling it over for some time, he started grabbing pillows. Allura may not be here, but he can be where she was last. In Blue. He could only hope that he could enter the cockpit again.

The particle barrier was down, and Blue sat unwavering. She let him come in, to walk in her comfort, to sit in the seat he once sat in. The place where Allura sat. The chair was comfortable, and smelled like Allura. How did he recognize her smell so distinctly? Lance decided that he may as well get as comfortable as he could. It would be a long night. Pillows were thrown haphazardly as he drifted into the cool depths of sleep.

_ “Lance?” He had startled at the sudden voice. It had sounded like Allura, but had come from all sides. “Lance? Can you hear me?”  _

_ A woman materialized across the empty landscape from him. She was radiant. WIth her flowing hair, slightly pointed ears, and outfit, she looked exactly like… _

_ “Allura?” _

_ She smiled. “Good. We have so much to talk about.” _


End file.
